


What an Interesting Detail

by Asauna



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Lock, Fantasy, Human!John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little partial ficlet I wrote for a friend. Nothing much, but it's something that can easily start ideas. Also didn't proof read- sorry for any typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Interesting Detail

Never in a million years did the human think that he would ever be face-to-face with the creature whose race was nothing more than fiction. Human in looks, but beast in blood. They could switch skin at any moment, and will them from a normal person in a village to a beast that owned the sky and coveted gold. Unsure as to how to continue, he just stared at the other with a look of surprise- though not terror as the shapeshifter had initially expected. Interesting. 

The black, curly-haired man slowly walked around the human that he had grown attached to, taking in his demeanor and form, working out the other's thoughts without having to hear them. He was obviously surprised as any human would be. Perhaps a wee bit nervous, though oddly enough it weren't too bad as he was still together in one piece. As he came around, he looked over the other's facial expression. No fear. No worry. Oh. Something akin to awe? 

"So you've.. Always been able to do that?" John finally breathed out as he watched the other who offered a slow nod of the head, still reading him like an open book Not that the human minded, of course. He was quick to grow used to it. And though he'd never admit it, he was fond of it most times. He enjoyed being Sherlock's object of attention, even now. "Amazing." The human said quietly, the faintest of smiles touching his own lips which caused a tinge of surprise to touch Sherlock's features. Not the complete reaction he'd expected. 

"Amazing is not the word your kind would often, if ever use for my race. Beast is more like it." He scoffed, remembering the stories of the olden days, and of the wars between man and his halfling race. Dreadful times of war, that was. And his species was believe to have been wiped off of the map, only myth now to those that heard the tale of how they were supposedly demonic and caused nothing but chaos. Far from the truth. "No, amazing is quite the right word." John said a bit more strongly as if assured in his own thought process. "It's always the word for you." He admitted without realising right away, the tips of his ears reddening at the realisation. 

"Always sputtering such pleasantries, even when they are nothing but fallacies of your own imagination." Sherlock sighed a small bit, hands clasping behind his back as he stood still before the other. A step or two closer then he was a moment ago, but enough room between them to keep John's face from flushing up to match his ears, as he had done in the past when they'd shared a bed or a bath together. Funny reactions, those. 

John raised a brow as he heard that, shaking his head a small bit and adjusting his arms at his sides. "No, it's truth. Really." he said, trying to stand up to his word though hesitated as he turned to look around. Oh. Right. they were being hunted, weren't they? That was the reason for the change in the first place. A bounty on both their heads and they were in need of a quick get-away. Damn it, Sherlock. Now he'd really gotten them into trouble. 

The halfbreed didn't seem to be bothered by the approaching men that were searching for the two of them, though a smug look touched over his features as if to challenge what John's next step would be. He could turn Sherlock over and hope that would pay the bounty of his own head. But knowing the other better, John reacted as expected. The human reached out and stole Sherlock's wrist, starting to run off and deeper into the forest, though his fingers did eventually slide down to twist with the dragons hand. "Come on, we have to get away from them." He said quickly, voice low as he glanced back at the amused male behind him, unsure what he found so funny without realising that Sherlock was just pleased with his human finding. 

Tightening his fingers around the other's hand, he easily kept up with him through the woods, even moving ahead of him with his longer legs. "Of course, John." He breathed out at some point, gesturing towards a cave of sorts nearby that could potentially hide them away from those stupid humans and leave them cloaked in darkness together for some time. Oh, the games he could play with John's head in there.. 

Sherlock was quite pleased with his findings indeed..


End file.
